Embodiments relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a resistive memory device and a memory system including the resistive memory device.
Memory devices may include memory cells having programmable resistances. In particular, multiple resistance thresholds may divide a range of the programmable resistance into ranges representing different states of multiple bits of data. A relationship between currents or times used to sense the programmable resistance may be non-linear with respect to resistance.